


Kiss the demons out of my dreams

by Hikary



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>La bocca di Bae era qualcosa che Killian sapeva non avrebbe mai potuto scordare.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the demons out of my dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aikamorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamorgan/gifts).



> Ambientata in quel periodo che é " quando Bae era con Hook", senza pretese e con tanto aMMMore ♥  
> Il titolo é una frase di _Give me Novacaine_ dei Green Day.

 La bocca di Bae era qualcosa che Killian sapeva non avrebbe mai potuto scordare. Nessuna distanza, nessun lasso di tempo, _nessuna magia_ avrebbe potuto cancellarne dalla mente la forma, il sapore, la sensazione che lasciava sulla sua pelle. Baelfire aveva imparato a farsi conosce così, con quella bocca morbida, da ragazzino, con le smorfie e i sorrisi imbarazzati _prima_ , con i baci e i gemiti a labbra serrate _poi_.

Il pirata lasciò ricadere la testa all’indietro, contro il cuscino del proprio letto, chiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi solo su Bae, sulla sua lingua che tracciava una linea invisibile lungo l’osso del bacino. Attese con pazienza che terminasse il percorso che si era prefissato, prima che un morso leggero sulla coscia gli facesse allargare un altro po’ le gambe.

Socchiuse appena gli occhi, voleva vedere un momento il suo viso. Bae gli sorrideva sempre prima di prenderlo in bocca, senza una ragione specifica; e non aveva mai fretta lui, _mai,_ non importa quanto l’uomo lo implorasse di _fare più in fretta, ti prego_ né di quanto forte gli strattonasse i capelli.

Bae non s’illudeva che il loro angolo di felicità durasse per sempre, era pur sempre cresciuto con l’Oscuro come padre; ma nessun motivo era un valido motivo per rovinare o affrettare le cose.

 

 Killian ricordava esattamente la prima volta che si erano trovati in quella posizione. Bealfire, che fino a quel momento aveva ostentato una sicurezza quasi allarmante – a cui, per inciso, il pirata non aveva creduto nemmeno per un secondo – aveva sgranato gli occhi e rivolto all’uomo un’occhiata a metà tra il supplichevole e lo sconvolto. 

« _Cosa devo fare?_ » 

La domanda era di una banalità estrema, ma alquanto insidiosa; a Killian era sembrato terribilmente rude un semplice “ apri la bocca”, per quanto fosse effettivamente l’unica cosa sensata da dire. Così aveva scelto un’altra strada: preferendo i gesti alle parole, aveva preso il viso del ragazzo con una mano, lasciando scivolare il pollice tra le sue labbra mentre l’attirava verso di sé, guidandolo in ogni movimento finché non l’aveva sentito sicuro. Bae era stato inaspettatamente bravo; più di questo, tuttavia, c’era stata quella sensazione, una leggerezza all’altezza del petto che l’aveva colto di sorpresa, stordendolo quasi più dell’orgasmo, come se finalmente anche loro due avessero trovato la pace, l’equilibrio che tanto avevano agognato.

Killian, però, non ricordava _esattamente_ quanti baci avesse stampato su quella bocca perfetta, più tardi, perché erano stati davvero troppi.

  

 Bae indietreggiò, quasi gattonando sul letto, leccandosi le labbra con aria soddisfatta. Killian aspettò che il respiro tornasse regolare prima di aprire gli occhi e guardarlo. Quando si decise, Bae non si era quasi mosso: lo osservava, con le labbra increspate in un piccolo sorriso, accovacciato ai piedi del letto. I capelli erano un ammasso disordinato, anche se la colpa di certo non era sua; gli occhi ne tradivano l’eccitazione, senza mostrarsi però impazienti; ed era sempre minuto, esile al confronto con il corpo dell’uomo, con la pelle bianchissima, non importava quante ore potesse trascorrere sotto il sole o quanto Killian la facesse arrossare mordendo e succhiando dappertutto.  

« Vieni qui. » ordinò a voce bassa e Bae, pronto, si arrampicò sul suo corpo nudo fino a sfiorargli il lobo sinistro con la punta della lingua.

« _Eccomi._ » sussurrò nel suo orecchio. 

E Killian poteva _sentire_ la sua bocca piegarsi in un sorriso contro la propria pelle, _vederla_ ridere mentre scendeva lungo il collo, tracciando una scia di piccoli baci. Portò la propria mano tra le cosce del ragazzo, che ora aveva alternava i denti alle labbra, e chiuse le dita attorno alla sua erezione. Bae sussultò e dalle sue labbra scappò un gemito. Poi un altro. E un altro ancora. Nascose la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla, mordendosi le labbra per non fare troppo rumore, mentre Killian continuava ad accarezzarlo. A differenza di Bae, l’uomo era troppo impaziente di _guardarlo_ venire per fare con calma; Bae dovette affondare i denti nel collo del pirata, perché il ritmo si era fatto quasi insostenibile. Venne con gli occhi serrati, la bocca spalancata da cui uscì un unico, flebile gemito, soffocato contro la pelle di Killian, e si strinse contro di lui circondandogli il collo con un braccio. In quei piccoli gesti – come il bisogno di abbracciarlo – Killian rivedeva il ragazzino sperduto che era finito sulla sua nave tempo prima e non riusciva a spiegare nemmeno a se stesso quanto significasse per lui, sapere di essere la persona a cui Bae voleva aggrapparsi.

Lo fece sdraiare accanto a lui e gli spostò una ciocca sudata dal viso. 

« Tutto bene? » 

Sentiva ancora il bisogno di domandarglielo, nonostante tutto.

Bae sorrise pigramente e si sporse a baciarlo. 

« Non c’è male. Ma starò davvero _bene_ quando avremo fatto l’amore come si deve. » si sentì in dovere di precisare. 

Killian scosse il capo, senza riuscire ad impedirsi di sorridere a sua volta. Si sistemò sopra di lui, più che propenso a soddisfare ogni richiesta di quel ragazzino sfrontato, fino all’ultimo dei suoi respiri.

Prima, però, c’era quel sorriso da baciare.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Perché quando Aika si mette d'impegno, perfino la sottoscritta può essere produttiva XD )


End file.
